Magic At Twilight
by Lauralithia2
Summary: What happens when a magical girl from another world appears in Forks, Washington? Will Edward be able to resist her exotic blood?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, it's me again. ^_^' So this is my first story on here, so please don't send any hate! I also know that the characters are probably off a bit, so if you have any suggestions, I'm eager to hear them. Also, a lot of this depends on how many people might actually like what I write, so if no one likes it, I'll have to toss it in the bin. Anyway, thanks again and happy reading! ^_^ P.S. don't mind the random periods, they're just to help space out the story.

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't own them. Lauralithia and Corin and their world is all my own creation; so no stealing. ^_~

.

Magic At Twilight

.

Chapter 1

.

In a barely-lit room made of dark gray stone, a tall man with long black hair and blacker eyes smirkedat the floor-length mirror before him. Inside

the mirror was a woman-she could have been anywhere from eighteen years old to her mid twenties, her face was so youthful-with flame-red hair

and ocean blue eyes. The woman was standing at a table with several papers strewn out in front of her, a couple jars of peculiar looking herbs sat

with lids in a semi-circle around the outside of the papers. Away from the papers and jars sat a large crystal pitcher and goblet at the edge of the

table, each filled with a crystalline water. The man smiled to himself before waving his hand before the mirror, causing it's image to shimmer and

fade and reflect back at him. He was a noble looking man with angular features that were handsome, but cruel looking.

His skin was pale and he wore a tunic, trousers, and a long cape; all of it black. His long pale fingers were hidden from sight by darker than night

gloves that went half way to his elbows. Waving his hand in front of the mirror again, it shimmered like before and showed a small gray castle with

red roofing situated quaintly in a forest clearing. Stepping forward, he stepped through the mirror like someone might pass through a doorway,

and disappeared from the room. Lauralithia picked up the glass of water and took a long drink as she wrote down the properties of the last of the

jarred herbs with a quill pen and ink. Dotting the period at the end of the sentence, she placed the quill pen down next to the sheet. Suddenly a

loud chirping erupted in the quiet room, nearly making her drop her glass with a yelp.

Spinning around, she saw a small stone bird-magicked to go off when an intruder passed the wards-jaw wide open and wings flapping wildly as it

hopped about her table. The huge double doors crashed open and in strode the dark haired man, cape billowing. Just as soon as she saw him, she

flung the glass towards him, as though to splash him with water. As the water flew through the air, it morphed into a million tiny blades, each one

for each drop of water. As soon as the water left her cup, Laura lunged past the table, just narrowly missing a spinning ball of black energy. From

behind the arm chair where she crouched, she heard a snarl of pain and a curse as apparently some of her spell had hit him. Smirking slightly, she

peered out from behind the arm chair and gasped, lunging away from the chair just as it burst into flames.

Rolling to her feet in front of her full length mirror, she placed her hands on her hips and smirked at her opponent. Keeping her eyes on him as he

nursed a wound in his right shoulder, she lazily brushed the dust off of her black riding trousers and white poets shirt. "Come, come, Corin. I don't

have all day." He paused in the process of healing his wound enough to look at her, and he snarled at the look of triumph on her face. Lunging at

her, he began throwing more magic, his wound forgotten in his rage. Sweeping her hand up in front of her and to the side, she made to guide the

erratic magic away from her, but miscalculated the strength behind them. A wound the size of a baseball opened up in her side and she screamed

in pain as she was launched backwards, causing both her and the mirror to fall to the floor. Reaching blindly to stop the mirror from falling and to

keep herself from harm, she only served to cut her self as the mirror shattered. Gasping in pain, she leaned against the mirror's frame and pulled

out the piece of glass as Corin chuckled darkly and walked slowly towards her.

Bent over on her knees, with one hand trying to stifle the red blood that flowed from her abdomen, and one hand supporting her, she glared icily

up at him as her vision began to blur. "A shame. I would have much preferred your cooperation, my love." He smiled and crouched down, eyes dark

with lust as he held her chin in his hand. She shivered in fear and disgust as he mashed his lips down on hers, bruising her lips with the force.

Closing her eyes, she leaned into him. Thinking she had come to her senses, he smiled through the kiss and held her head in his hands, tangling

his fingers in her long hair. Suddenly she bit down on his lip, drawing blood. Shouting, he pulled away and with a snarl, and slapped her hard

across the face. Laura gasped in pain as the blow sent her sprawling forward onto the glass covered ground. Looking up at him through her hair,

she saw him towering above her, face contorted in fury. "Don't you know by now, you harpy? No matter where you go, I will find you." He spat,

blood beading up on his lip.

Lauralithia closed her eyes and spread her fingers out over the pieces of mirror beneath her hand. Whispering, the mirror pieces began to glow a

faint blue color. Pushing her self up into a sitting position, she glared at him. "Well take a good look, because this is the last you'll see." And with

that her body began to glow too, and suddenly the mirror pieces swirled around her and she disappeared, the mirror pieces falling to the ground,

looking like normal. Corin stood there staring for what seemed like ages. The bird-alarm continued to chirp madly, having never ceased. Still

standing there, and without looking away from the mirror pieces or moving a muscle, his hand glowed faintly, and the little stone bird suddenly

exploded, sending little pebble sized stone bits everywhere.

.

.

Alright! First chapter done. Let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

.

Chapter 2

.

In the hospital of Forks, Washington, Dr. Carlisle Cullen's head snapped up suddenly from his clipboard as a young woman with flaming red hair

stumbled in through the main entry of the hospital looking pale as a ghost, with blood dripping down her abdomen. Someone screamed in horror-

Carlisle shouted and ran towards her.

...

Light and faint voices reached at her, trying to pull her from her slumber. Why were they trying to wake her? Didn't they know she needed to

sleep? She was so tired. Suddenly everything went dark.

...

Something was making a strange chirping sound in a steady rhythm, and next to her something was dripping. Opening her eyes, she looked up at

a white ceiling from a strange kind of bed, and blinked. Sitting up slowly, she felt a slight ache in her abdomen. She put her hand to her stomach

and looked in surprise at the strange, unflattering blue dress she was wearing. The strange chirping increased and she looked over at a strange

contraption with lines going across it like a range of mountains. A new mountain popped up each time there was a chirp, and right now there were

a lot of mountains. The sound of shuffling feet brought her attention to a man in blue garb and a white coat, with a strange thing around his neck,

carrying a board with paper attached to it.

.

The man approached her, smiling and stopped next to the strange dripping thing next to the strange chirping thing. He was tall with dark blond

hair, and skin that was so pale it was nearly translucent. He had dark eyes and sharp features, that were startlingly beautiful. He looked to be in

his mid twenties, but his eyes held the wisdom and kindness of someone older. "Hello. How are we feeling today?" asked Carlisle with a smile. The

red head just looked at him as he fiddled with the drip. "You've been healing very nicely, it's a good thing you came into the hospital when you

did." He studied her from his clipboard as she looked around the room, looking at the things around her. The chirping decreased it's rhythm and

she looked at it again, causing it to speed up and then return to normal.

.

"Oh how rude, I didn't even introduce myself." She looked back up at him and then down at his hand which he held out to her. "I'm Doctor Cullen."

She hesitated, glancing up at him and then back down at his hand. Then she reached forward and with a firm grip clasped his hand. Carlisle

gasped as what felt like a thin current of electricity shot up his arm. He could have sworn he saw a faint blue glow around her body before she

pulled her hand away, and just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Carlisle stood staring at her, eyes wide with shock. Lauralithia smiled up at

him and said clearly, "Hello. My name's Laura."

.

.

.

.

Here's Chapter two. Let me know what you guys think! :) Also sorry it's so short.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Dr. Cullen continued to stare at the girl and was about to say something, when a young man called Dr. Cullen's name. Looking over at the young man, Laura and the boy's gazes met, before he looked back at Dr. Cullen-who she assumed must be his father. The boy had untidy bronze hair and a lanky build, he looked like he was the right age to be a junior in high school. "Ah, Edward." Dr. Cullen smiled as he looked at his son, but there seemed a slight tightness in his eyes. Edward's eyes widened so infinitesimally, she thought it was just her imagination, and the next moment he was expressionless as he turned to look at her. Lauralithia shifted uncomfortably on the cot, and gave a shy smile and small wave. "Um, Hi. I'm Laura." He nodded slightly, "Edward." Keeping his eyes on her, he directed his next comment to his father. "I'm going home Carlisle, I'll see you later." Carlisle nodded and smiled at him as he disappeared out the door, the same tightness around his eyes.

.

Carlisle turned back to his patient, "I'll have the nurse bring in your things, and then you are free to go." Laura smiled at him thankfully, "Thank you, Dr. Cullen." He nodded, the tightness in his eyes decreased as he smiled and walked out of the room. A few moments later a nurse came in with Laura's clothes folded up in her arms. The blood had been washed out. The nurse smiled at her and set the clothes down on the bed, and removed the IV and the heart monitor-two of the things she had magically gleaned from Dr. Cullen's mind. She hated using that spell because of the lack of privacy, but it allowed her to adjust to whatever culture-or in this case world-she came to. The nurse left and shut the door behind her, giving Laura her privacy as she dressed out of the gown and into her clothes. Looking down at her flat stomach, she touched the bandage around her waste cautiously. She still had some healing to do. As she dressed, she looked at each of the items in her room, the names for them coming to mind as easily as if she had grown up with them all her life.

.

When she had dressed, she looked down at the hole in her shirt, and frowned. It was a good thing she had on an undershirt, all she had had to do was put it on backwards, and no one would notice unless they looked really close. But she couldn't wear these clothes for long here, they didn't fit the culture, she'd have to find a store and buy some new clothes. That was another thing. How was she going to get money? She had money from her world, but it probably didn't translate well here. I mean come on. Gold coins? Not likely. She probably would have to find a place to trade some of her money for the money here. Maybe a jewelry store? That might work. She'd have to magic the gold into some jewelry to sell, she didn't want the jeweler asking awkward questions.

.

She sighed. But even that would bring attention in a small town like this. As she opened the door, she gasped in surprise as Edward Cullen stood towering over her, eyes dark with anger. Without a word, he stepped inside so fast the that when she blinked, the door was shut and she was pinned up against the wall, her hands pinned at her sides by two vice-like grips. Eyes wide, she stared into his black eyes. "What did you do to Carlisle?" He all but snarled. Laura stared wide eyed up at him, trying uselessly to pull her hands from his steel grip. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to your dad!" She glared defiantly up at him. His grip tightened and his eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me. What. Did. You. Do?"

.

Laura stared him in the eyes for a long moment. "What if I told you I'm not from around here? That I'm different." He stared at her, unchanged. "I was running away from someone, he caught me, and I got hurt in the process-ending up here." Still he was silent. Laura swallowed heavily, "The thing that happened with your dad is something of a gift that I have. I travel a lot, and for me to be able to live anywhere I go, I have to sort of glean from people what the customs are." Edward's hands tightened. "Why Carlisle? Why not a nurse or some random stranger?" he said, deathly still. The red haired girl shook her head.

.

"He was the first person I met, and he seemed nice." Edward was so still he was like carved marble. Laura continued when he said nothing, "Look, it's not a big deal, if you are worried about me having hurt him in any way-" He cut her off, "No," he began, and she began to relax, "if you had hurt him, you would not be alive right now." Her breath stilled, and the next moment he disappeared, the door clicking behind him.

.

She was still shaking with anger when she made her way out of the hospital, black boots clicking on the cement. 'Her? Hurt someone when gleaning?' She shook her head with a snort. Her steps slowed as a thought occurred to her. 'Well... maybe if it was someone less experienced.' A part of her reasoned. The other part of her that was still fuming wanted to squish the smaller part. The small part reasoned again, 'It wasn't like he'd seen anyone do it before, so of course he would freak out!' Laura growled in frustration, but began to feel immensely guilty about what she had done. Maybe she could make it up to them somehow? Pausing in front of her destination, she took a deep cleansing breath and stepped inside.

.

An hour later, Laura stepped out of the town's bank, having successfully managed to transfer her gold into American dollars, and had also gained a bank account, and a visa. She now had more than enough money to start a new life, a dozen times over. The rest of the day was spent in purchasing a used blue Toyota Camry, and a small two bedroom, one bathroom house with a fully furnished kitchen, and living room. It was smaller than she was used to, but she didn't mind-it had a cozy feel. Going to the furniture store, she bought the essentials for making her new home more like a home, and by the time dinner rolled around, her house was fully furnished and warmly decorated.

.

Her closet was full of new clothes and shoes, and the bathroom and kitchen filled with all the essentials. The new Laura Miller (she had had to make up a last name, it would be strange to not have one) set about making dinner, dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white poofy button up shirt, and short brown high-heeled boots., her long red hair up in a high pony tail. After she ate dinner-spaghetti and meatballs with store bought bread-she brushed her teeth and changed into her new blue and white striped pajama top and bottoms, and climbed into her bed, unaware of a pair of black eyes that were watching her.

.

.

.

.

So! What do you guys think so far? I know it's not great writing or anything, I've been kind of out of the habit of writing so it's not great. Also do I have too many comas in stuff? I know I use them a lot, but what do you guys think? Anyway please review! I need to know what you think! -Leah


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

As her breathing slowed to a steady rhythm, Edward approached the house, climbing silently up a nearby tree that sat outside her bedroom window. Slipping in through the unlatched window, he crept into the room. As he inhaled her scent, he couldn't believe how sweet it was. So intoxicating, yet also strangely foreign. Like purified humans blood, and the monster inside of him flared. Steeling himself, he looked over to the bed. Laura lay wrapped up in her covers, fast asleep, her red hair splayed over her like an extra blanket. She was so unearthly beautiful, and yet soft. Unlike his family. He stared at her for a full minute before looking around her newly furnished bedroom. On a shelf across from the bed, several random items were placed together.

.

All seemed randomly selected-a cook book, a post card of Forks, a few coins, several furniture and clothes magazines stacked on top of each other, and strangest of all-a little stone bird that was so realistic, Edward had to do a double take. The bird looked like a little sparrow, but it was difficult to tell, as it was wrapped up in it's own wings like it was fast asleep. "Edward." He froze. Laura shifted in her bed and became still. Turning slowly, he sighed in relief. She was asleep. He moved closer to her, and it was like he had stepped into a bubble as her dreams became visible to him. In her dream she was remembering him from the hospital, but with less hostility in his eyes. The dream continued and suddenly it was like his whole family was there, all talking to one another. He blinked in amazement at how well each of them looked in her dream. Better than photographs. Abruptly the dream changed to a forested area, and he thought it was somewhere in Forks, until a small gray castle appeared. She was standing at a table writing.

.

A screeching sounded from a stone bird much like the one in her room, and she looked up suddenly, fear in her eyes, and it went dark. The dream shifted, and she was in the castle again. But instead she was lying on the ground, bleeding. Mirror fragments were all around her. A dark haired man stood towering over her, but his face was shrouded in darkness. The dream morphed into the hospital again, this time she was sitting on the hospital bed, clasping Carlisle's hand and looking guiltily up at his shocked face as she glowed a faint blue color. He could tell that the whole situation filled her with guilt. The dream went dark, and she slipped into a dreamless sleep. Edward's eyes burned slightly, his eyes attempting tears. He took a deep steadying breath. She stirred in her sleep and broke the spell. He turned and slipped out the window, closing it gently behind him. Sliding with panther-like grace to the ground below, he disappeared into the night. He needed to talk to Carlisle.

.

The next morning brought heavy rain clouds, dampening Lauralithia's mood. After a breakfast of fruit and toast, her mood brightened when she thought about starting her day at the local high school. She had grown up with private tutors for a short time, before she had to teach herself. She read books on mathematics, history, magic, chemistry, basic reading and writing skills. So maybe school wouldn't be so bad? Driving her car to the main office parking lot, she had no idea what waited for her. As she hurried inside as the first few drops of rain began to fall, she talked to the nice woman at the desk. "Just take this slip with you and have all your teachers sign it. Bring it back at the end of the day." said the red haired woman kindly.

.

A few minutes later, she was back in her car, looking over her list of class subjects. It might be harder than she thought. Headlights flashed across her window, and she looked up to see a Volvo and a few other cars pulling into the student parking lot. Starting her car, she followed the line of traffic and pulled in next to an older sedan. Getting out, she got a few looks directed at her flaming red hair, and she hurriedly pulled her hood up. Trying to shrink into her navy blue jacket, she followed those in front of her who hadn't noticed her yet. She shivered. It felt like someone was watching her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Edward Cullen watching her from his Volvo. She blushed when their eyes met, and she turned around quickly. To distract herself, she went through her schedule in her head again.

.

Her first class was English, in building three. Walking around the cafeteria, she went to follow some students inside when suddenly the clip on her book bag snapped. The contents of her bag scattered across the pavement as the students disappeared into the building before her. Sighing in exasperation, she crouched down and began piling her books up. Suddenly a hand shot into her line of vision, picking up her books before she could. Blinking in surprise, she looked up into the golden eyes of none other than Edward Cullen. Startled, she stood up and took a step away from him. Eyeing her curiously like she was a strange animal, he slowly straightened up. "Sorry if I scared you. I saw your book bag break, and thought I could help." When she didn't answer, he gestured towards the door with a smile. "I think we'd better get in there before class starts." She blinked, dazzled by his smile. She looked at him confusedly as he opened the door for her. When she passed by him, still looking confused, he chuckled and followed after her down the hall.

.

Her classes passed relatively quickly, consisting of her taking notes and making a few acquaintances, and mostly ignoring the whispering and staring of the other students. The worst was when in her first class, English, that Edward followed her into. The entire class turned and stared at her when he placed her books on her desk, exchanged a few comments and bid her farewell, all while smiling. Even after he left, they continued to stare at her. Laura wanted to slink under her desk and die, but instead cleared her throat and gave them all pointed looks while raising her eyebrows. Most of them turned away in embarrassment. Those who didn't she ignored. Throughout the day she met a dark haired boy named Eric, a overly friendly blond boy named Mike, and a somewhat snotty blond girl named Jessica.

.

Lunch was an interesting experience. The various smells of the cafeteria accosted her senses, and she couldn't help but take a big whiff and grin. Walking along the lines, she found one that was serving mashed potatoes with chicken gravy and freshly baked rolls. Paying for her food, she was about to go to where her new friends were waving to her, when Edward Cullen suddenly appeared. "Laura. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He questioned quietly. Laura stared at him for several seconds before nodding, and sent a questioning gaze at her new friends as she followed Edward to a table. As they sat across from each other at a table, Laura glanced up at him in curiosity in between pokes at her mashed potatoes. After several awkwardly silent moments, she began, "Was there-" He cut her off. "I'm sorry." He said suddenly. Laura stared up at him in surprise. "For what happened in the hospital, I mean; when I chewed you out."

.

It took Laura a moment to comprehend what he said. "Wha-? No! Y-You don't need to apologize, if anything I need to apologize to you! I shouldn't have just gleaned that information from Carlisle. It was an invasion of privacy, and I had no right to do it." As she spoke her voice got firmer and more vehement. His dark eyes looked up at her in surprise, and then his eyes seemed to soften at her expression. Suddenly a dark feeling swept over Lauralithia like a shadow sweeping over her, and her head shot up. Her eyes widened and her hands clenched around her food tray like it was a life line. Just as quickly as it came, it left again, and as her hands relaxed around the tray, she looked up and was surprised to see Edward's siblings were all standing around and slightly behind Edward, their dark eyes staring menacingly at her. All that is, except for Alice.

.

.

.

.

.

Oooo all dramatic like. What will happen next? ^_~ -Leah

Disclaimer: Lauralithia (Laura Miller), Corin and all characters not Twilight Saga related are my characters. Twilight Saga Characters are Copy right Stephenie Meyer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

Laura stared apprehensively up at the group of vampires looming ominously above her, before looking down to look at Edwards equally apprehensive face. Feeling hurt slightly at their mistrust of her, but more particularly Edwards, she slowly got to her feet so as to not startle them, and picked up her tray. "I gotta go." She muttered, and turned on her heal and walked towards the exit. Dumping the tray and all its contents into the garbage by the door, Laura left the cafeteria. Alice scowled at her adopted siblings, and quickly glided after the retreating red head. The other students were none the wiser as to what had gone on amongst them. Laura stepped out into the pouring rain, pulling on her jacket as she did so, and started towards her car. "Laura!" called a voice. Laura paused in the act of retrieving her keys from her pocket, and turned towards the source. When she saw Alice she stiffened defensively, watching her closely. Alice stopped in front of her, holding a black umbrella over them both. "Hey, sorry about them. They still need some time to get used to you. Why don't you come over to dinner tonight?"

.

The red head stared at the pixie like girl before her before smiling a small smile. "Thanks, Alice, but I think I'd better get home. I gotta do some homework..." She trailed off at the knowing look Alice gave her. "You know you don't have to lie to me, Lauralithia." Laura blinked in surprise and Alice gave her a wink and a smile, "Go do what your planning on doing, you should be done by six, right?" Laura nodded mutely. "I'll be by around then. Wear something...fitting your status." Alice smiled a secretive smile as Laura's jaw dropped, and twirled around on the balls of her feet and gracefully walked (though it was so graceful, she could have been dancing) back towards the cafeteria. Watching Alice's retreating form in shock, she shook herself mentally and turned to her car. Getting her keys out of her pocket, she hopped into her car and drove home like a mad woman. Screeching to a halt in her drive way, she pushed the garage door button and pulled her car into the garage, the door shutting behind her. Turning off the car, she hurried up the three steps to the door that led into the kitchen and took her shoes off on the mat.

.

Dropping her saddlebag on the brown leather couch and hanging her keys up, she pulled her jacket off as she ran up the stairs to her guest bedroom that currently was serving as a work room and an office. Pushing through some papers with different spells and healing remedies, she finally found the paper she was looking for. Looking over the spell a couple times to make sure she had it right, she turned to her full length mirror. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and drew the right amount of power and imagined passing it into the mirror before her. A blue glow surrounded her, and then the mirror began to glow. The mirror's reflection changed from her room to show a close up of a man with scraggly brown hair and dark blue eyes. He blinked his eyes at her in confusion. Opening her eyes, she smiled at him. And then she blinked. "Whoops! Sorry, wrong person!" Laughing nervously, she cut the spell off, and tried again. This time a man's face framed by milk chocolate brown hair and blue eyes so light they almost looked silver, appeared. He grinned widely at her before glancing to his side. "You were once person off, Laura. Got the old man next to me. Good thing he's drunk."

.

Laura rolled her eyes with a soft laugh. "Looks like we don't have to fix any memories then." He chuckled. "Looks that way. So what do you need? It's not every day my sister's face pops up in my tankard of ale." She blinked. So _that's_ why the image was slightly yellowed. Huh. "Well I was just wondering if you could help me with something." He nodded his head. "I was talking with a friend when suddenly I got this feeling like a shadow passed over me-" Suddenly her brother started coughing loudly, and glancing around. She paused, looking at him. "Wait. Mathaleu was that _you?_" He coughed again but shook his head negatively, and suddenly his image shifted as he moved with his tankard towards the tavern's fire. She then realized that his coughing was his way of telling her to wait until they were away from outside ears. She waited. Placing his lips on the edge of the tankard as though to take a drink, he whispered, "Corin's been asking around for you. You pissed him off pretty good when you fought him and disappeared like you did. He damn near blew your castle into oblivion, and now word has it he's been using a lot of dark magic to send out Searchers." They both shivered at the word, and Mathaleu moved closer to the fire.

.

"That's probably what I felt when I was talking to my friend..." She trailed off as Mathaleu glanced down at her with a nod, before returning his gaze back to the fire. " If what you say is any indication, then one of the Searchers came close to finding you. You'll have to be more careful from now on. You'll have to use less magic. You'd better go now, before it finds you." She nodded and broke the spell, the glow disappearing from both her and the mirror. Just then the door bell rang, and Laura jumped a little at the sudden noise. Shaking her head with a little laugh, she hurried down the stairs and opened the door to see a smiling Alice standing before her. "Oh hi Alice! Come on in." Alice stepped inside as Laura moved to the side to allow her more room. Once she had shut the door, she turned to find Alice looking distastefully at her plain jeans and black t-shirt. "I thought you were going to change!" The petite vampire pouted. Lauralithia laughed at her face and held her hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, I just got done-" "-Talking with your brother so you didn't have time to change, yes I know." Alice finished for her with an impish grin.

.

Laura placed her hands on her hips and rose her eyebrow at her new friend. "Well, I might as well stop talking, if you're going to start speaking for me." The twinkle in her eye ruined her serious body language and slight frown. "Alright, alright," Alice conceded with a laugh, "From now on I'll leave your sentences to themselves." Laura's mouth twitched as she said seriously, "Thank you." They stared at each other for a moment before both bursting out into laughter. After their laughter had died down, Laura smiled at her friend, "Alright, let me go get changed, and then we can go." Alice nodded as Lauralithia dashed back up the stairs to her bed room and opened up her closet. After looking at a couple different outfits, she decided on a dress that was peach chiffon that fluttered, with a flyaway front that gave it an ethereal silhouette.

.

Peach colored gems clustered together on the heavily ruched bodice, accentuating the portrait collar, and the cap sleeves.* Quickly putting it on, she pulled her long red hair up into a messy bun, and put some white pearl pins in her hair, and then slipped on strapped silver high heels. Touching up her make up, she took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror, and then blinked. "I nearly forgot!" she chuckled. Doing a quick spell, she shed the spell hiding the true shape of her ears, and they became pointed. Smiling at their familiar shape, she turned and walked down the stairs. Alice looked up the bottom of the stairs and smiled happily up at her. "You look lovely!" Laura blushed in embarrassment and said a quiet thank you. "Well then, lets go." The drive to the Cullen's house was quiet and quick-quiet because Lauralithia was so anxious, and quick because Alice drove like a bat out of-well, you know where. Her stomach twisting in anxiety, she got a feeling akin to stage fright as Alice practically dragged her up the front steps and into the house.

.

To say that the Cullen's were surprised at their surprise guest would be an understatement. After some shouting from Rosalie, and several doses of Jasper's calming influence, the introductions were made and they moved to the living room to talk. Lauralithia sat between Alice and Edward on one the couch, and Jasper stood behind Alice, leaning slightly against the wall. Rosalie stood beside Carlisle with her arms crossed and lips pursed, while Emmet lounged in the recliner, seeming nonchalant. Carlisle and Esme sat in the love seat across from the couch, a glass coffee table all that separated them. Oh yeah, that and the awkwardly tense atmosphere that filled the room.

.

Swallowing in anxiety, Laura began to tell them about herself. "I am from the planet Selarn, a small planet much like yours, in a neighboring galaxy. On that planet I am known as the Elven Princess Lauralithia, daughter of the late King Theordus the Great and the late Queen Seranithia the Wise. My parents ruled a small happy kingdom secluded from the rest of the world. Many humans from our planet came to us in search of learning magic. Some wanted to learn magic to help others, while some wanted the magic to get gain and have power over others." She frowned and swallowed before continuing. "A man named Corith learned magic from us, and one day my father stumbled upon the man teaching dark magic to some of his followers. Enraged, my father threw him out. But before he left, Corith swore he'd get his revenge one day, and he and his followers disappeared without a trace. Several years passed, and I and my older brother Mathaleu were practicing magic under our parents. At this time, Mathaleu had just turned thirteen and I had turned twelve, and Mathaleu's birthday celebration was that night.

.

Lauralithia shuddered at some memory, and continued her story, "Now, it is tradition in our family, as well as our culture, for when a child turns thirteen, that they perform some magic, or create some spell or object that will help with something that our culture is lacking in. Like an orb that predicts the weather, or a goblet that never gets empty, or something like that." Carlisle hummed at this, "What a wonderful tradition!" He said, "It encourages creativity as well as the ability to see what needs to be done." Laura smiled and nodded, "Exactly! So Mathaleu had some great idea for a spell that would turn tree saplings into full grown trees overnight." At this, everyone's eyes got bigger. "He worked on it solid the whole year before, just as I was then working on my spell." Emmet spoke up, "Wait, what was your spell?" Laura smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "Inter-Planetary Teleportation." Emmet gaped and Rosalie couldn't help the look of shock that came across her face. "Although," Laura said thoughtfully, "It ended up being more like Inter-Galactic Teleportation instead." They were all staring at her. "What? Did you think I came over in a space ship?" she chuckled.

.

Her face became serious once more. "The celebration was amazing, food and magic demonstrations like you wouldn't believe." She swallowed and her eyes darkened sadly. "Mathaleu's magic demonstration was next. He grew the most beautiful peach tree I've ever seen in my life." She shifted her weight on the couch, playing with the fabric of her dress. "And then it just burst into flames." Esme gasped, and Laura continued to play with her dress. "Corith and his followers returned that night, and he created a dragon out of flame and made it destroy Mathaleu's tree. Mathaleu was devastated, not to mention completely drained. He had poured a great deal of magic and a great deal of himself into that tree, and in five seconds it was ash." She paused, "I don't think that he fully understood the spell he used on that sapling, because as soon as it died, he started to die too." Alice and Esme and Rosalie looked as though they would have had tears in their eyes if they could cry. "My father had to cut him from the tree magically, and when he did, my brother began to get better. Corith saw his chance at my father's distraction, and he and his followers fought and killed my parents. Corinth was killed in the battle, and what remained of his followers were imprisoned."

.

"Mathaleu and I grew up under the protection of my Aunt and Uncle, who were kind people, but didn't know much about magic. Fortunately we both had access to our parent's library, and through reading we were able to learn a great deal of magic. We lived in peace and when I and Mathaleu got older, we went our separate ways. He traveled the world, while I continued our parent's teaching of magic. Corith, it turned out had a son named Corin, who came to me and asked for me to teach him magic. What I didn't know at the time was that Corin already knew more magic than I did. He only came to get revenge for the death of his father. But when he saw me," She stopped, swallowing as a look of disgust and pity came over her face. "He fell in love with me, and after a year of teaching him magic he already knew, he confessed his identity and asked me to marry him."

.

"I refused. Hurt and angry, he asked me why I refused him. I told him I could never marry the son of the man who murdered my parents. Enraged, Corin let loose an angry torrent of magic that nearly destroyed my parent's academy, and me along with it. It was then I realized how blind I had been. He was a stronger magician than I was, and it was only sheer luck that I escaped from his rage, intact. I traveled around the world, attempting to avoid Corin who seemed to always know where I was. I had finally found a place where he couldn't seem to find me, and I lived there for a year before he caught up with me. He stormed in and we fought a short battle. I was wounded, and with my last efforts to get away, I used my Inter-Galactic Teleportation spell which landed me here. On Earth."

.

.

.

.

.

*Check my profile for the link labeled Laura's Dress to see what it looks like.

Eesh! Talk about a lengthy explanation. But there it all is. Laura's history. Please review! My longest chapter yet! ^_^ - Leah

Disclaimer: Lauralithia (Laura Miller), Corin, Corith, Mathaleu, Theordus, Seranithia, and the planet Selarn.


	6. Chapter 6

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Laura was good at sports, she really was. But when it came to wearing those little shorts and too-tight shirts, she had to question it's real purpose. Grumbling to herself as she fixed her curled hair into a high ponytail, she walked out with the rest of the girls and crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at some of the looks the guys gave her. Making a point of not looking at them, she didn't notice the tall head of bronze colored hair and the amused black eyes that studied her defensive position. The teacher walked in and blew his whistle, bringing the overly hormone crazed teenagers attention to him. "Right, so lets see what you all can do. First we're going to jog around the gym to get warmed up, and then I'll show you what we get to learn. Well? What are you waiting for? Get going!"

.

Taking a deep breath, Laura was closely followed by the other girls as she began to jog steadily around the gym. When they had done several laps, the gym teacher blew his whistle for them to stop, and several of the less athletic students sat immediately onto the bleachers. Mike and Jessica were among them, but they tried to act like they were just tying their shoes or stretching. A few of the more athletic kids seemed a bit winded, but recovered fairly quickly. Edward and Laura were the only ones who seemed unfazed by the exercise, and remained standing. As they caught their breath, they noticed that the teacher was wearing a peculiar white outfit, holding a fencing mask under one arm, and holding a fencing blade in the same hand. He was wearing a fencing outfit.

.

"Today we're learning a sport that is new to our school; Fencing. Does anyone here know how to fence?" No one raised their hands as he looked around. Hesitant, Laura raised hers. "Ah, Ms. Miller, you know the sport of fencing?" She nodded, "I have taken fencing for several years." He nodded his head and gestured her forward. "Ah-and you two Mr. Cullen?" Questioned the teacher. Laura blinked in surprise and looked back at Edward, whose hand was raised. "Well than, how would you two feel about fencing one another?" Their teacher asked. When they both agreed, the teacher smiled and said, "Good. while you two go and get on your fencing gear, I will explain to the students how fencing is done." With a final nod, Laura and Edward walked over to where the fencing gear was hung up in a large locker in the corner of the room.

.

As she began to gather her gear, she glanced up at the bronze haired boy. "I didn't know you could fence." She said in a hushed voice. Behind them the teacher began his explanation of the outfit he wore and what each area was called. Edward smiled and glanced down at her as he gathered his own gear. "I took lessons some time back." he said. "Oh." she replied lamely. With another glance in his direction, she turned and went into the girls locker room to put on her gear, Edward heading into the mens locker room. When she came out, Edward had already changed and been to the locker to get his foil, and was standing off to the side of the mat. Glancing at him, she went to the locker and after going through the foils, decided on one that felt right. Pulling her glove on tight, she gripped her fencing mask under her arm tightly as she walked towards Edward.

.

The teacher finished his explanation while Edward and Laura stood next to each other, the latter feeling a bit uncomfortable, and the former seemingly oblivious. Finally the teacher called them to attention, and they stepped forward onto the small strip of mat they would use as the piste. "Here are the rules: If a fencer is pushed past the line of the piste-or in this case off the mat and onto the gym floor-the attacking fencer gets a point. If the blade touches anywhere on the chest, a point is received. The blade is not allowed to hit anywhere else on the body-arms, heads, legs, or necks. However, considering how they both know this form, I will allow the arms, heads, legs, and necks to be point worthy." Laura rose her eyebrow at this, "Ms. Miller and Mr. Cullen will be using foils for their blades. This means they are only allowed to stab at one another through the lunge. However since the rules are changed, I will allow the use of the rest of the blade." This time Laura openly stared at him, incredulous. Did he seriously _want_ them to get hurt? She glanced up at Edward to see his eyes narrowed in confusion.

.

The teacher turned to the pair, "Right then. Let's begin. First you will salute me, your judge, and then each other. As this is a short class, lets say whoever gets the first point, wins. When I say "Begin" you will salute me and then each other. When I say "Play", you will begin." He turned and walked to stand in front of the other students who had sat down on the bleachers. The teacher turned back to them. "Begin." After putting on their fencing masks, the two turned almost as one and saluted the teacher, their feet together, non-sword arms at their sides, and sword arms holding their foils before their fencing masks. The teacher nodded in recognition of the salute, and the two turned towards each other and repeated the salute. Standing with their sword arms sticking straight at each other, their back feet stepped back a pace and waited. The room was totally silent, and then their balding gym teacher called, "Play!"

.

Laura let out a small squeak of surprise when Edward lunged towards her and she hurried to parry his attack, knocking his blade to the side. He gave her an impressed smirk, and she blushed a little. He had pulled back and suddenly lunged again, and this time Laura was ready for him. Parrying his attack again, she immediately pulled back to the neutral position and then stretched her arm in the attack form towards him and stepped towards him with her forward foot. Just when she thought she had him, he parried and knocked her blade away from his chest. Laura gasped and jumped back, foil put into defense as his foil nearly came in contact with her chest. She lunged forward several times, forcing him back towards the edge of the piste, and he grinned widely at her. She had to mentally shake herself as his smile dazzled her. 'What is _wrong_ with me?' she snarled to herself, and his grin widened. Growling, she lunged forward again, nearly pushing Edward off the mat.

.

Edward parried as she lunged at him again, attempting to throw him off of the mat. He swung his foil horizontally and she gasped, leaning back so the foil passed just inches above her fencing mask. Having put so much force into leaning back, she abruptly did a back hand spring and got back into position several paces away from him. The class gasped and applauded and the two lunged towards each other. Laura ducked and rolled forward as he swung his foil horizontally, and coming up on her knees, she stretched her foil forward. ...And got him in the top left corner of his chest. The class burst into applause and Edward stepped back and offered his hand to her, a smirk on his lips. Laura took his hand with an identical smirk as he pulled her to her feet, and they removed their fencing masks and held them under their sword arms and shook with their non-sword hands. Laura shivered a little at his cold hand, and he quickly withdrew it, avoiding her gaze as he did so. She looked up at him, afraid she had offended him, and was about to say something when their teacher approached them.

.

"Very good! That's the best fencing I've seen in a while!" He said in awe, smiling at the two of them. "Why don't you two go and get a drink and then rest on the bleachers, while I teach the rest of the class the basics." Just then the bell rang and the teacher blinked. The other students groaned as they realized they wouldn't be able to fence that day. Mike and one of the other boys fake fenced as they headed towards the locker rooms. The teacher chuckled and said, "Never mind, go get changed and I'll see you both tomorrow." Laura nodded at the teacher, and when he turned away, she followed the other girls into the locker room, casting a glance and a small smile at Edward before disappearing through the doorway. Edward watched her go with an unreadable expression before turning and walking into the boys locker rooms.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi guys! Wow that was a long chapter! I'm really pumping these chapters out. I'm kind of surprised to be honest, I thought I'd get only like three chapters out and then have writers block. But I'm just bursting with ideas. I didn't know anything about fencing until I wrote this chapter, so I did some research online.

.

If I've missed anything or screwed something up, please let me know! Especially you for real fencers out there! Let me know if I screwed up anything! I added the rolling and back hand springs, though I'm not sure if it's allowed in fencing. I'm not entirely please with the end of this chapter. I felt kind of like Laura and Edward had kind of an awkward moment. Anyway there's that chapter! Hopefully tomorrow I'll get the next chapter written, but who knows. Also! Next chapter I'm thinking about introducing Laura's brother... What do you think?... ^_~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ^_^ - Leah

.

Oh yeah before I forget.

.

DISCLAIMER!: I don't own anything other than Lauralithia (or Laura Miller), Corin, and their home world. Huzzah. ^_~


End file.
